Between You, Me, and this Sea
by kyungkkamjong
Summary: ketika seseorang mencintaimu, dia akan rela melakukan apapun untukmu walau taruhannya adalah nyawa #summary gagal . It's YAOI! KaiSoo/KaiDo DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Between you, me, and this sea**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai-Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Dio**

**Genre : Romance, sad/comfort**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Warning : YAOI/BOY x BOY, TYPOS, OOC, sad story gak sedih, etc**

**A/N : Annyeong haseyo chingudeul! Fanfiction yang ke 3 ini terispirasi dari lagu BAP-Happy birthday yang artinya romantis tapi bagiku menyedihkan T.T jadi tanpa banyak bacot ChenKaiDo(T)! Happy reading~~**

**Between you, me and this sea**

**"_i hope you always happy,healthy and blessed. I love you hyung, and it never change"_**

**Author POV**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah, seorang namja berkulit tan sedang berdiri di sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat rapih dan bersih, dengan cat berwarna pastel dan bunga bermekaran di pekarangannya. "huuuh dia lama sekali" ucap namja itu sambil mehentakan kakinya ke tanah. "kapan dia akan turun" ucapnya lagi lalu menyenderkan punggung nya ke mobil bermerk hyundai berwarna hitam itu, ya warna kesukaan kekasihnya. "maaf kan aku jonginnie, aku membuat makanan dulu" terdengar suara merdu dari depan pintu rumah itu. Berdirilah sesosok namja bermata bulat, lumayan pendek, dan berkulit putih. Terlihat dia membawa beberapa tas besar dan juga keranjang kecil yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan. "hmm gwenchana hyung, ayo aku bantu membawa tasmu" ucap namja yang dipanggil jonginnie itu. Dia menghampiri namja mata bulat itu dan mengambil tas-tas besar berisi entah apa. "oh ya hyung, kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ucap jongin a.k.a kai sembari memasukan tas-tas besar itu kedalam bagasi. "baiklah kai, aku akan mengunci pintu dulu" ucap namja itu. "aah dio hyung! Kau sudah meminta izin?" tanya kai. "sudah kai, mereka mengizinkan ku pergi. Lagian mereka juga pergi ke paris" ucap namja bernama dio itu sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu dia menghampiri mobil kai dan masuk ke dalamnya, di susul oleh kai. Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan segera memacunya ke jalan raya. "kai, memangnya kau sudah menyewa hotel disana? Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu aku pantai mana yang akan kita tuju" ucap dio sambil memasukkan kaset berisi kumpulan lagu lagu kesukaannya juga kai kedalam radio. "hahaha, itu rahasia baby, lagipula jika kau tahu, itu bukan kejutan lagi namanya" ucap kai sambil memegang tangan dio, dio hanya memandang kai bingung. 'kejutan apa?' fikirnya. "aah chagiya kau bawa makanankan? Aku lapar~" ucap kai sambil melepaskan pegangannya. "aah iya aku lupa, tapi kai? Kita baru saja pergi dan kau sudah akan menghabiskan makanan kita?" ucap dio sambil memandang aneh pada kai. "aku lapar karena menunggumu hyung" ucap kai sembari memasang wajah memelas. "ohehehe, maafkan aku terlalu lama jonnginnie" ucap dio, lalu dia meraih keranjang makanan yang dia bawa tadi. "kau mau apa kai? Aku membuat kimbap, sandwich dan beberapa potato chips" ucap dio seperti salesman yang menawarkan barang barangnya. "aku mau kau hyung~" ucap kai sambil membuat smirk menyeramkan. "ya! Kau ini, aku bukan makanan! Cepat pilih yang mana?" ucap dio sambil memukul tangan kai, "hahaha santai saja chagiya. Aku mau kimbap" ucap kai. Dio memberikan potongan kimbap pada kai, tapi kai menggeleng. "suapi hyung~~" ucapnya merengek, dio hanya menghela nafas lalu memasukan kimbap itu kemulut kai, terus begitu sampai ke potongan ke 4. "aku sudah kenyang hyung, gomawo kyunggie~" ucap kai sambil melirik kearah dio. "hmm, jangan terus melihat ke arahku! Kau ingin kita kecelakaan?" ucap dio sambil memalingkan wajah kai menggunakan tangannya. "hahah tidak kyung, hanya saja kau tampak imut hari ini" ucap kai dan kembali memperhatikan jalan. Dilihatnya muka dio bersemu merah. "kaiiiaaaah~ ini sudah lama dan kita masih belum sampai jugaaa?~" ucap dio sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "masih jauh hyung, kau tidur saja dulu" ucap kai sambil menyenderkan kursi kekasihnya tercinta tersebut. "hmmm baiklah~" dio segera memejamkan matanya dan lelap tertidur. "heeuuuh, macet sekali" ucap kai sambil memencet klaksonnya. "pantainya juga masih jauh, sekitar 2 jam lagi baru sampai hhhh" ucap kai sambil mengacak rambutnya. Diliriknya dio yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. "haaah kau memang malaikat soo" ucap kai pelan sambil mengelus surai hitam milik dio.

**SKIP TIME**

Mereka sampai di pantai saat malam hari...

"kaii, kenapa gelap sekalii? Kau akan membawaku kemanaa?" ucap dio sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berusaha menggapai apapun didepannya. "tenang soo, sebentar lagi sampai" bisik kai debelakang dio, dia memegang tangan kekasihnya itu dan membawanya kepinggir pantai. "eh? Kai ini kan pasir? Kita sudah sampai? Kai buka penutup matanya, aku ingin lihaaat~" ucap dio sambil menggiyang goyangkan tangannya. "gyaaaaa! Kai basaaaah! Jangan mengajakku masuk kedalam aiiiir!" dio berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan kai di tangannya. "kkkkk maafkan aku soo, hahaha" ucap kai lalu segera menggiring(?) dio ke pantai lagi. "taraaaaa~!" ucap kai sambil membuka penutup mata dio. Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja kecil berwarna putih di atasnya ada berbagai makanan dan kue tart yang umayan besar, dengan lilin lilin kecil disekitarnya, juga terdapat 2 buah gelas wine yang berisikan wine berwarna merah. Dio hanya tercengang dan menatap kai. "saengil chukkae soo, saengil chukkae cintaku" ucap kai sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Dio hanya bisa menangis dipelukannya. "uljimayo baby~ semua ini untuk mu" ucap kai sambil menghapus butiran bening yang mengalir diwajah dio. "terimakasih kai, saranghae" ucap dio sambil tersenyum. "nado saranghae chagiya" ucap kai sambil tiba tiba berjongkok dihadapan dio, "soo, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" ucap kai sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin perak tanpa permata, namun terlihat sangat indah dengan ukiran- ukiran rumit diatasnya. Dio hanya terkaget kaget dan segera ikut berjongkok. "karena aku sangat mencintaimu kai, tentu saja aku mau" ucap dio sambil mengambil cincin itu dan menyerahkan pada kai, refleks kai mengambilnya dan menyematkan cincin itu ketangan dio. "haah baiklah sekarang kita makaaaan!" ucap kai sambil menarik dio ke kursi di salah satu sisi meja itu dan mempersilahkan dio duduk, lalu dia segera duduk di kursi lainnya. "baby, ucapkan dulu permohonanmu" ucap kai sambil menyodorkan kue itu. Dio menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya. 'aku berharap, semua ini tidak akan berubah, dan namja di hadapanku akan selalu mencintaiku dimana pun aku berada' ucap dio dalam hati lalu membuka matanya dan meniup lilin kue itu. Lalu mereka makan dengan khidmat. "oh ya soo, aku lupa, kita bahkan belum chek in ke hotel. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengisi kamar kita? Ayo cepat selesaikan, kita ke hotel" ucap kai dengan segera menghabiskan makanannya di ikuti oleh dio. "kai siapa yang membereskan semua ini?" ucap dio sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan tadi. "utusan hotel akan membereskannya, ayo!" kai menggenggam tangan dio dan membawanya masuk kedalam hotel. "silahkan kamar nomor 12, ini kuncinya" ujar resepsionis tadi sembari menyerahkan kunci ke kai. "kai? Kau hanya memesan satu kamar? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" ucap dio sambil membuntuti kai. "kau sekamar denganku soo, kau tidak mau?" ucap kai lalu berbalik mengadap dio. "e-eeh bukan begitu hanya sa-" ucapan dio terpotong "ya bagus, ayo!" ucap kai smabil mengeggam tangan dio dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar. Kamar berukuran persegi panjang yag luas dengan view ke laut, kasur king size ber sprai putih bersih juga dilapisi selimut tebal terdapat beberapa bantal diatas nya. Kamar mandi yang luas ber kramik putih oranye juga bathub berwarna putih dan berbagai benda benda lainnya. Tapi hanya satu keadaan yang membuat dio tercengang, di atas kasur itu terdapat taburan taburan kelopak bunga berwarna warni berbentuk hati dan juga di sekitar ruangan itu menyala berbagai macam dan warna lilin yang indah. "kai, ada apa ini?" ucap dio sambil memasuki kamar tersebut. "ini untukmu baby, hanya untukmu" ucap kai sambil berbisik ke telinga dio, dan segera mengunci pintunya. "k-kai, ini pasti sangat mahal" ujar dio sambil menatap kai yang sedang tersenyum aneh. "gwenchana baby~" kai mendekati dio dan mencium bibir tebal dio, dia mulai melumat dan mendorong tubuh dio kekasur tanpa melepaskan pagutannya. Dio hanya bisa mengerang ke enakan saat bibir kai mulai turun ke lehernya dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Dan malam itu penuh dengan erangan serta teriakan ke enakan dari kedua namja di dalam kamar itu..

**SKIP TIME**

"bangun baby soo~" ucap kai sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh polos disampingnya. Panas itu yang pertama kai rasakan. "soo! Kau tidak apa-apa? Soo bangun! Soo!" kai segera memakaikan baju dio yang berserakan. Dan segera menggunakan pakaiannya. Kai menggotong dio dan memasukannya kedalam mobil. Kai memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada dio dan segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Kai tak henti-hentinya memandang kearah kekasih tercintanya yang kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. "maafkan aku soo" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya."maafkan aku jika ini tentang hal semalam" ucapnya lagi sambil mengecup tangan kekasihnya."jangan pergi soo, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya lagi tapi kini dengan air yang mengalir deras di pipinya. "aku juga kai-ah" balas suara parau yang berasal dari kekasihnya "uljimma chagiya, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya lagi sambil menghapus aliran itu dipipi kai. "kau sudah sadar heum? Maafkan aku terlalu kasar padamu baby soo" balas kai sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya tercinta. "maafkan aku karena merusak liburan kita kai" ucap dio kini menundukan kepalanya. "aniya, gwenchana baby. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" balas kai sambil memegang tangannya. "heumm, jadi aku disini lagi? Bertemu lagi dengan infusan dan benda benda ini?" tanya dio sambi melihat sekelilingnya, terlihat jelas kilatan kesedihan dimata kai saat dia melihat dio bertanya seperti itu. "kai jawab aku!" ucap dio sambil mengoyangkan tangan kai. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, kai hanya menunduk dalam. Dio dapat merasakan apa yang kekasihnya rasakan, "jangan menangis kai, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku karena bertanya seperti itu padamu. Andai saja penyakit sia-" kini bibir dio kelu saat merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. "jangan pernah bilang begitu soo, Tuhan mengirimkan penyakit ini karena dia menyayangimu. Dia tidak ingin ada yang menyakitimu seperti dulu lagi soo" ucap kai lirik dan kembali duduk di pinggiran kasur. "ta-tapi kai, ini sudah terlalu lama, dan ini sangat menyedihkan melihat mu seperti i-" kini bagian jari kai yang menempel di mulut dio. "tidak soo, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan akan selalu disampingmu" ucap kai sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

**SKIP TIME**

**2 Minggu kemudian**

**Dio POV**

"kai? Bisakah kau mengantarku ke supermarket? Bahan makanan dirumahku habis"

"..."

"baiklah jam 10 oke?"

"..."

"nado saranghae kkamjong~"

TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT

"baiklah sebaiknya aku bersiap siap" aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah kamar mandi, dan segera membilas tubuhku dengan air hangat. "huaaaah segarnyaaaa" lalu aku keluar kamar mandi dan segera memilih baju yang akan kupakai. "masih jam setengah 10, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku keruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi. "eh? Mobil ini? Aku mengenalnya" ucap dio sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada televisi yang sedang menayangkan breaking news 'pemirsa, pada hari ini baru saja terjadi kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dengan truk pembawa barang. Diketahui identitas korban bernama Kim Jong In dan Park Seok Jin. Kecelakaan ini diperkirakan karena supir truk yang mengantuk lalu menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan tinggi' PUKK remote itu tidak sengaja terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang terduduk dengan airmata menggenang. "kai! Kai! Jangan pergi, itu tdak benar! Tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kesana, KAIIIII!" sungguh aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, segera kusambar jacket tipisku dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Masa bodoh dengan semua orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, aku harus segera bertemu dengan kai.

**Author POV**

**AT SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL**

"bagaimana keadaannya dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya dio kepada seorang dokter yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara operasi kekasihnya. "ini sedikit tidak bagus, responnya kurang baik, tubuhnya menolak jantung yang ada. Kalau dipaksakan kemungkinan hidupnya hanya sekitar 15%" ucap dokter itu sambi tertunduk. "lalu bagaimana dok? Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan?" tanya dio sambil beruraikan airmata. "masih ada cara, tapi akan sedikit butuh waktu, karena kita harus menemukan jantung yang cocok dengan tubuhnya" ucap dokter itu sambil memandang dio. "bi-bisakah kau memeriksa jantungku dok? Jika sama, maka aku akan memberikannya" ucap dio parau. Sang dokter hanya tercengang mendengar penuturan dio. "kau serius? Kau bisa mati jika tidak menemukan jantung lainnya!" ucap si dokter sambil memegang pundak dio. "aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Jadi aku mohon, periksalah jantungku" ucap dio sambil tersenyum. Ya senyum terpaksa. "tentu, kearah sini" ucap sang dokter dan mempersilahkan masuk kesebuah ruangan yang entah apa namanya.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

"anda Do Kyungsoo? Hasil pemeriksaanya sudah keluar dan sedang di print out, mohon tunggu sebentar" ucap seorang suster sambil berlalu ke sebuah meja berbentung setengah lingkaran. Lalu dia kembali sambil membawa secarik kertas, "jia dilihat dari hasi tesnya, jantung anda cocok dengan tubuh Kim Jong In. Tapi masalahnya, kami tidak mempunyai jantung yang cocok untuk tubuh anda. Apa anda yakin untuk melakukan operasi ini?" ucap suster itu dengan sedih. "aaah, begitu.. tentu saja aku yakin. Kapan kita melakukannya? Lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap dio sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum terpaksa. "kita bisa melakukannya hari ini juga, kalau begitu silahkan mengisi formulir ini dan jika sudah anda bisa langsung menemui saya" ujar suster itu sambil memberikan secarik kertas dan pulpen lalu pergi kearah meja tadi. 'kai, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan ini. Karena aku mencintaimu, kau harus hidup lebih lama dari aku. Jagalah jantung ini. Dan hiduplah dengan sehat. Saranghae' batin dio sambil mengisi formulir itu, tanpa dia sadari air matanya jatuh mengenai formulir tadi, untung saja dia sudah selesai mengisinya. "aah suster, formulirnya sedikit basah, tidak apa-apakan? Dan ini aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang" ucap dio sambil menghampiri dan memberikan formulir itu pada suster tadi. "oh, tidak apa apa dio ssi baiklah kamu akan menyiapkan ruangannya terlebih dahulu. Anda silahkan menunggu di sini" ucap suster itu. "ehm suster bisakah kau memberikanku selembar kertas dan pulpen? Aku igin menulis surat. Dan tolong berikan padanya" ujar dio sambil menunduk. "te-tentu" ucap suster itu lalu memberikan kertas serta pulpen kepada dio.

**To : Kim Jong In**

**From : Do Kyungsoo**

Anyyeoong kai-ah~!

Bagaimana rasanya memiliki aku di tunuhmu? Aneh ya? Haha biasakanlah baby. Jagalah 'dia' baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya, arrachi? Hahaha kau pasti sudah tumbuh tampan dan juga tinggi. Kulit tan mu bagaimana? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya~ kai-ah sudahkah mencari penggantiku? Carilah yang lebih baik dari aku ne? Dia harus cantiiiik sekali! Awas saja jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu dari sini.

Oh ya kai, kau tahu apa doaku saat ulangtahunnku waktu itu? Aku berdoa semoga kau selalu mencintaiku dimanapun aku berada. Hahaha aneh memang. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh kai. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, dan akan selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik. Dan kai? Saat menyetir, perhatikanlah jalan, jangan sampai kecelakaan lagi! Karena saat itu, aku tidak akan ada, dan jantung itu tidak akan ada gantinya! Ingat ya, jangan sampai sakit, jagalah pola makanmu. Saranghae kkamjong! Saranghae yeonghwoni~ *heart*

**Do. Kyungsoo**

**Dio POV**

Tidak terasa airmataku kembali mengalir saat membaca ulang surat itu. Tuhan jagalah dia. Kau tidak boleh melukainya samasekali tuhan.

"maaf, ruang operasinya sudah selesai" ucap seorang perawat. Aku mengangguk berdiri. "suster, bisa kah nanti kau berikan surat ini pada namja bernama Kim Jong In?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan surat itu. "o, tentu saja" suster itu mengambil surat itu dan meletakannya di sakunya. "ayo saya antar" ucapnya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Aku di tidurkan disebuah tempat tidur berwarna hijau tua. Lampu sorot itu sungguh menyilaukan mataku. 'kai, i love you' ucapku dalam hati, semoga dia mendengarnya. Kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan padanya. Obat biusnya mulai bereaksi. Aku merasa mataku berat. Dan semuanya gelap...

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**Kai POV**

'hyung, mengapa kau pergi? Mengapa tidak membiarkan ku mati? Mengapa kau meberikan benda berhargamu padaku hyung?' tidak terasa aku kembali meneteskan airmataku di bawah sinar rembulan ini. Di iringi suara deburan ombak, aku berdiri di pasir ini. Meremas surat yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali kubaca. Tulisan tangan yang begitu rapih ini, membuatku selalu menangis mengingat orangnya sudah pergi meninggalkanku. 'hyung, aku mencintaimu. Dan jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk mencari yang lain. Karena aku hanya mencintaimu hyung' ucapk lagi sambil ulai meremas kertas lusuh itu lagi. "HYUUUUNG! Sudah 1 tahun berlalu! Aku harap kau baik-baik saja disana! Aku merindukanmu soo! Saenggil chukkae my baby!" teriakku pada laut yang sepi, aku harap kau mendengarnya soo, karena aku ingin kau mendengarnya.

'_**Soo, selamat ulangtahun. I hope you always happy,healthy, and blessed. I love you hyung,and it never change. Saranghae my angel soo'**_

**THE END**

**gimana-gimana? *tengok kanan-kiri bagus kah? gak sad ya? author bikin ini sekenanyaaa, abis author sedih mikirin oppa author yang udah tenang disanaaa ToT jadi deh bikin ff abal gini.. jelek kan? iya kan? huweeee *mojok**

**but, gomawooo udah baca ff iniii, author terharu, apalagi kalau readers-nim mau meninggalkan jejaak.. di akhir kata, karena author mewek terus #curcol**

**review jusseyoo~~ *bow 90 derajat**

**anyyeong, saranghaeee mumumumu~~~**


End file.
